Otaku Wars
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: A random otaku is left in th eHalo world and must learn about the gruesome world of war when she's forced to undergo Spartan training, with all the stops. Will she rise, or fall? MCxOC. Flames are welcome, I'll just laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Class

'Yaawn. I already know this science stuff. It's just like alchemy, from Fullmetal Alchemist. Except… there isn't any equivalent Exchange.'

I rested my hand on my palm. Quietly, I pulled out my "Halo: Fall of reach." I crossed my leg and let myself become absorbed in the fight against the Covenant. When the author said what Chief looked like, I knew my imagination would run wild. Being an anime otaku, I would obsess over whatever it was, and fall madly in love with a character. I recently became obsessed with Halo. Spartan 117, abducted from his home planet at the age of six. Brown hair and blue eyes. (**Or are they brown?) **His muscles augmented to make them like corded steel, his bones surgically… changed to make them unbreakable, To shake a hand, he'd have to be gentle, but that isn't a problem when you're a war-hardened soldier who's done nothing but hard training and the occasional suicide mission every day.

"Miss (name withheld for protection)! Will you please stop reading in my class?" My teacher slapped a palm on my desk. It didn't matter though, because as soon as I put down my book, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Enter an Alternate Reality

"C'mon! Die already!" I circled around my brother's character once more, shooting with my MA5B.

"Bleh!" _A Weasel killed Disco_

"Ahahahahahaaa! I beat your sorry aaauuuh, butt!" I pointed aat my twin while rocking backwards in my seat.

"Shut up!" He said, "Play on your own!" He ran upstairs to complain to my mother.

"Whatever." I shrugged and sat down to get personal with Chief and Arbiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Into the Game: Part One

"Dang it!" I shouted, dying again as the Flood swiped at me with a long, tentacled arm.

"The Chief is dead, we're screwed!" Shouted one of the Marines as the camera turned so I could see where I now lay dead.

I sighed and put down the controller. I started to turn to my stairs when the X-Box began to whir loudly. My first thought was the Red Rind of Doom, but as I went to go take a closer look, I saw the green lights surrounding the power button were actually getting brighter. They got so bright I had to cover my eyes. When the white light began to surround me, I realized I heard faint shouts and gunshots.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Into the Game: Part Two

"Quickly," I heard, "they're sending in more troops."

I opened my eyes and say an Elite headed straight for me. I screamed and a huge figure, maybe 7 or 8 feet tall stepped in front of me and crackled the Elite's skull in half.

"Are you a civilian? What are you doing here?" His deep voice reverberated through my bones.

"I… I don't know." I looked at the curious Marines and they looked at me, then the Chief, then back to me again. The Chief put his helmet in his gauntlet and shook his head,

"Listen," he said, " I don't know how you got here, but the alarm's been sounded by someone (1)," the Chief glared at Arbiter, who guiltily shuffled his feet as he looked at the floor, " and the Covenant will find you, kill you, and maybe rape you once your dead."

"Excuse me, Demon, but our kind do not desecrate the dead, even when they are of your race." The Arbiter locked gazes with me and snarled.

"Alright, but the Brutes will. Or she might be infected with the Flood. We can't take any chances." The Chief seemed frustrated.

"So… What am I supposed to do?" My question was answered when Sergeant Johnson shoved a pistol in my hand.

"Least effective…" I muttered, but I slid the clack **( I think that's what you do, right?) **and got it ready. I'd never actually used a gun, but there were Marines and Covenant surrounding me, so I felt safe… enough.

**I put some of my real life experiences from Halo 3 and 2 and 1 in a hope for humor. Hope y'all like it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Meeting Miranda

We walked steadily forward for a couple meters, before Chief held up his hand in the signal to stop. I tried to hold up the pistol, but the Chief put a hand on my shoulder, and I lowered it the inch I had raised it.

He saluted as Commander (?) Miranda Keyes walked in.

'Strange. Weren't we… wait just a minute…' I looked around the room, and ealized that we were in a UNSC ship. We were… clearing the ship of enemies? 'Who wants to walk among corpses?'

"Chief." Miranda saluted half-heartedly before frowning as she looked at the holographic data pad.

I was still confused, but I let the events unfold as they did…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Did you have to say THAT?

"Are you telling me a civilian just popped up in the middle of a battle, and you didn't question her?" Miranda Keyes looked me up and down before saying, "She's dressed as a boy from hundreds of years ago!" She wasn't wearing anything that different, but…

"Boy?" I scoffed, "Everyone against preps wears these clothes."

"Prep? What's that?" She asked.

" Those girls that just go: OH MY GAWD! WASN'T HE SOO HAWT? OH NO, I BROKE A NAIL POINTING! IT TOOK ME 300 OF DADDY'S DOLLARS TO GET THIS MANICURE!!"

"They shout like that?" She winced.

"No, but a lot of them shout… during class and such. I just go against them because of my motto: Embrace the dork in yourself. Life's too short to be cool."

I crossed my arms, my right hand still wrapped around the firearm.

"You gave her a weapon? Chief, what were you thinking?" Miranda shook her head.

"Permission to explain, sir?" Chief was still standing ramrod straight.

"Permission granted." She said, smiling slightly.

"Sir, I just wanted to make sure she was safe. This girl was here with no armor, no weapons, apparently no experience in combat situation-"

"As well she shouldn't have."

"and there was the possibility of enemies from behind us. We're saving billions on Earth, but if we turn down one civilian, then we might as well be turning down Earth." Master Chief finished.

"So, Chief, she's pretty, she's your age, and she's a civilian. On top of that, you've been rapidly introduced to puberty and hormones. You're sure that Earth's your only reason?" She smiled and I choked. Chief made a sort of strained noise, though you couldn't see his face behind his mirrored faceplate.

"Sir, I'd have to say that's my only reason, sir." John saluted again.

"Yes, well I suppose I've embarrassed you two enough for one day. I'll take the girl to sleep. Chief, you're wanted on the bridge by Lord Hood."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Spartan Girl

I raised my eyes to the heavens and sighed. "Do I have to wear a _skirt?_ How am I supposed to fight the Covenant armada in a skirt??"

I was shocked to hear Miranda laugh.

"You? Just go out and fight the Covenant without any training of any kind? Do you think watching simulations is the same? You've been sadly mistaken young girl."

I frowned.

"Then train me." I countered. "Make me a Spartan."

"Are you insane? A Spartan?! Never! The money, time, and pain are more than it's worth."

"I'll do it in two months." I knew if I was gone for any more time, my family would worry about me, but as a (hopefully) would-be Spartan, I pushed my concerns to a dark corner in my mind.

"It'll kill you!" She took a step forward. I stood firm.

"I'll do it, just give me some time!" I saluted and tried to stand really straight.

"Fine, but you'll go through surgery first."

"Surgery?" I tried not to be scared, but…

"It's okay to be afraid…"  
I took a deep breath and set myself a maxim. "No fear. No fear. No fear."

I met Dr. Halsey, who shook her dead sadly when she heard my request.

"Why would you want to do that to yourself?"

"Ma'am, I wish to protect Earth and the Marines of the UNSC in any way I can." I looked at her as steadily as I could.

"All so young…" She whispered before she instructed me to lay down on the robotic dolly for surgery. She placed a mask over my mouth and nose, and my vision got hazy. I fell into a deep state of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Surgery and Afterwards

Some time later, I felt fire race through my bones and veins. I felt something ripping through me, and cutting straight to my heart. I wanted to scream as something seemed to break my skull. My head pounded and it felt as if a knife was being jammed repeatedly into my temples. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the pain left, and I woke.

Dr. Halsey had blood on her surgical gloves and there was something I was clutching. A hand. When I looked to see whose it was, I was shocked to see Master Chief. But…he wasn't encased in his MJOLNIR armor! He was just in normal civilian clothing.

"Ch-chief? What are you doing here?" I felt a dull throbbing through my entire body.

"Well, I remember the pain I went through as a Spartan and I thought I should sww how you handled it. A lot of people never made it through the surgery."

I knew that, but I never thought about it until just now.

"Uh…thanks..." I rested my hands in my lap.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned.

"How am I supposed to be as good a Spartan as you? I may be strong, but I'm not as brave or swift. I don't even know how to use a gun!" I clenched my stomach and hissed as I practically yelled the last word.

I smiled through the pain and said, "I just hope I get over this in time to fight." I shrugged even though the pain continued to curl inside of me.

Chief glanced at Dr. Halsey before he put an arm around me.

He whispered, "I'll train you the best I can if I'm around, but I couldn't get up for days after my surgery and I was-"

I shrugged off his arm and clutched the side of the bed. Slowly, I eased off the bed onto the floor. I looked at a bare metal medical desk and aimed a good karate chop.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soo so sorry about this! This author's note must be so annoying but please don't kill me. I didn't even realize how short my chapters were….but I've already put so many up and saved them all as separate documents…Are you all going to kill me if I just keep going the way I have been? I think they're getting longer but there's no way to tell until I put them up on fanfic. So, for you who are still reading my fanfiction, I'm here to tell you that I will no longer update only one chapter at a time. It depends on how long it takes to come up with a new one, but at the very least I'll update two chapters in one day. Deal?**

**Again, I'm sorry that this is probably longer than any of my chapters but I'm working on it. **

**Kitty-Otaku signing off!**


End file.
